A Pained Heart
by Darkwarrior1010
Summary: Natsu decided to go stay the night with Lucy as he always does, but what does he find when he enters Lucy's room? A NaLu One-shot


**Hey everyone, I was watching the fourth OVA and was just thinking of how cute these two were at night when Lucy was drunk and Natsu was stuck with her. I don't have a very clear image of drunk people since my parents don't normally get drunk and whenever they did I was too tired to remember anyway or just not in the room at all. So if I make it seem unrealistic I apologize.**

**I really like NaLu, so I couldn't help but write this. Please check out my other Gruvia fic.**

**This is also one of my most intimate writings ever… It was slightly hard… I hope you all enjoy this! Please R&R**

Natsu stared at the room in shock.

There was Lucy… On the ground in the room drunk. _I had heard she was on a date earlier… Just when I thought she was home and asleep… She's really here?_

"Err." The blond mage hiccupped and opened up bleary chocolate eyes. Natsu just looked at her in dismay. _Jeez, can't she take better care of herself? And drinking all alone in her bedroom? She's gonna destroy the place, or hurt herself._ Lucy was still in her slim light pink sleeveless dress that she had worn for the date, smudged makeup around her eyes and striped blush cheeks revealed evidence of a previous wave of tears. Her blond hair was still tied up and messy.

Happy wasn't with Natsu, he was too busy being back at the guild trying to impress Charla since she said she would go on a date with him just this once. But if Happy was here he would have been just as scared.

"Natsu? Is that you?" Lucy blinked as she tried to get up, but fell back down and started laughing loudly. _Its just like when we were at that beach house and you got drunk._

"Lucy! Why are you doing this?" Natsu said angrily. With this much alcohol Lucy almost seemed like a Cana, it was then he noticed the other ten bottles lying next to her bed, they were still full. There was about four right next to her which were all empty. _She's not even done yet?_ "You shouldn't drink so much."

"Oi Natsu, its my liquor and you can't get mad just because you are jealous." Lucy waved the dragon slayer off and then smiled at him crazily. "I will let you have some though if you carry me around just like last time!" Lucy giggled.

"No." Disgust filled Natsu's words. He watched Lucy's face go from happy to shocked, then to sad and depressed. She turned around and sat hunched in a corner, making small sobbing sounds that mixed with her hiccupping. "This is really bad to drink this much you realize that right?"

"Do you think I care what people think? They can all just go shove off, including you!" Lucy yelled back. Natsu took a step back in astonishment, last time this happened she never got angry at him. She had only gotten either sad or happy.

"Well sorry for caring about you enough to trying to make you stop, drink all you want I don't care!" Natsu shouted back and stomped out the door of the girl's room. He ran down the stairs and sat down on her couch. _Now what am I going to do? I don't want to go home and there is no way I am going to hang out with Lucy in this state. _

He tried thinking of something to do but gave up after a few minutes. So he just laid on her couch and started to think. Its not as if he could really get mad at Lucy for drinking, people did it all the time. He didn't even get mad at Cana, who drank so much you would think she would have died of a heart attack or something. But for some reason the sight of Lucy being so careless as to get smashed by herself at home angered him. He really cared for the blond celestial mage.

An hour passed, without any event other than the occasional blaring laughter of Lucy and the thud as she would try to move around. Natsu was about to fall asleep, when a crash and a yelp shook him out of his dozing. He jumped to his feet. Crying started to be heard from the floor above.

Natsu ran up the stairs and knocked down the door. Lucy might get mad at him for it later, but he didn't really care right now. Lucy was on the ground with her face as red as Erza's hair, but it wasn't that kind of red that attracted his attention though, it was the blood running down her arm from her shoulder. Natsu gasped and Lucy just looked at him dully.

He dashed into Lucy's bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit that was under her sink. He took out the supplies and grabbed the disinfectant and the gauze. There was alcohol on the ground around Lucy as well as glass shards, it became pretty apparent what had happened.

"Luce what happened?" Natsu said worriedly. Lucy just giggled a bit despite the pain and looked at him. Natsu pushed away the glass shards delicately and began cleaning the cut.

"I was only on my first bottle and I accidently smashed it against one of the legs of my bed. Whoops?" Lucy flinched as the cleaner touched her cut and stung her. Natsu looked at the empty bottles and counted them, since he had left the room she had downed a whole two bottles more than before. The second one was the one that shattered, leaving only eight bottles next to her bed.

The worry drove him crazy and Natsu began to see why Lucy didn't drink very often, he began to wonder why Lucy had even been driven to drink tonight in the first place. You would think that with all the dates she had been getting she would be happy with all of the attention.

"You were not on your first bottle, more like sixth," Natsu said sternly. Her eyes cleared a little bit as the pain sobered her.

"Really? I am so sorry Natsu. I was about to stop awhile ago after that fourth bottle… I did have four right?" Lucy looked down with an ashamed expression and didn't look up, her eyes full of sadness. Natsu thought about how excited she seemed for the date, how did she become so full of sadness and misery?

Natsu finished tending to her wound and put the first aid stuff away, he also collected the empty bottles and threw them away downstairs. The smell of alcohol that perforated the room had clung to the bottles as well so the rotten scent filled his nostrils. _Dumb woman, if it weren't for the fact that I love you so much… Wait… Love?_ He now understood why he felt so protective of the blond, why he was willing to take care of her even though she was so recklessly drinking. He loved her.

He hurried back up the stairs and saw her lying on the ground with slow breathing, the yawn she gave and the fact that her eyes were still half open showed the fact that she was still awake. He glanced at the glass shards. Natsu sighed and cleaned those up too using the dustpan and broom. When he finally finished picking everything up she was asleep, her messy blond hair and tear-streaked face looked a bit more calm and serene. Smiling, Natsu picked her up and set her down gently in bed. He pulled the sheets over her thin body and watched her sleep for a few minutes. He realized that this was his chance and crawled into bed with her. She still stank from the sake but he didn't care, she was safe now and was sorry. He was going to be angry with her still but she just looked too cute to stay mad at now. He took gently and placed her head on his chest, she stirred slightly and whispered "Natsu…" but didn't do anything else.

He blushed as he realized that she was still in her dress but felt her heartbeat against his. It was too much for him and he fell asleep. The two slept peacefully until the early morning.

The sun was slightly rising when Natsu woke up, Lucy was cuddling into him with a peaceful smile on her face. It was the nicest smile he had seen on her face for awhile. He just watched her sleep for a few minutes before she stirred as well. Her tired brown eyes opened and gazed at him confusedly.

"Natsu? Why are you here?" Then her eyes widened and she suddenly became wide awake. Natsu thought her memories of last night must have came back. She pushed herself away from him and hid under the covers, sobbing slightly.

"Lucy… Luce… What's wrong?" Natsu whispered and felt the sorry and worry for her return. Lucy just shook her head and ignored him. "Lucy please tell me."

She stuck her head out of the blankets slightly, her beautiful chocolate brown eyes the only thing showing. "You're going to think that I'm a loser… I don't want to say…" Lucy whined. This only increased the concern Natsu felt.

"No I won't Luce, what's wrong?"

She sniffled and just studied him for a moment, when she was apparently satisfied and sure she could trust him she opened her mouth slightly and spoke.

"The date last night… The guy said that I was some some beautiful girl, someone he had always been looking for and that he would love to get to know me because of how fascinating I am. But-" Lucy's voice cracked and she paused to control it before continuing. "It was all just a prank, him and his friends pushed me into the canal's and ditched me. He called me an ugly slut and that I was weak." By now the tears were continuing to flow from her eyes like an endless river.

"Lucy-"

"And when I got home I was just so hurt… So hurt… I couldn't help but drink, I thought that it would solve the whole thing if I could just forget about it… But when the fourth bottle came and I was about to stop you came in and I remembered the whole thing… Then you got all mad at me and I couldn't take it anymore, I don't want guys to yell at me anymore." She whimpered and started shaking slightly. Natsu could only stare in horror at the hurt girl laying next to him. She had gone through that last night? And she didn't tell anyone? "I couldn't take it anymore especially hearing it from you because I… I… Love… You Natsu." Her gaze flashed downward again and her cheeks flushed with red again.

Natsu couldn't believe what he was hearing. Lucy just confessed to him, what should he say? What should he do? He didn't want to hurt her anymore, but his silence did harm in itself as Lucy took it as a sign of rejection. She gasped softly and started hiding farther and farther under the covers. She started mumbling something about being worthless and how no guy would like her, it pained Natsu's heart hearing the love of his life say those things.

He tore away the blankets to reveal the emotionally damaged blond girl that was shaking within. His gaze softened and he pulled her up from small fetal ball that her body had curled up in. He brought her face to his.

And kissed her gently.

Lucy stiffened for a second, before relaxing and even responding. They kissed lovingly for several seconds before they brought themselves apart. Warmth flowed from Natsu to Lucy and he felt all of his love for her blossom at that moment, he had unconsciously wanted this for months, and now he finally had it.

"Lucy… I love you too, I have for awhile, please… Don't do something like this again." Natsu whispered, she gave a small nod and they leaned into each other again. They cuddled and simply enjoyed each other's presence. Natsu would never crush Lucy, and Lucy would always love Natsu. It was pure love.

They didn't want to leave each other behind ever again.


End file.
